Astaroth
How Astaroth joined the Tourney Astaroth had been unconsciously fighting the thoughts of him being created in the image of the "White Giant". Perhaps because of this, his body has been twisted to the point where he no longer looks remotely human. But then he finally found the White Giant and almost killed him. Suddenly, he realized that the Smash Bros. Tourney was about to start and signed up just in time by stealing the invitation of one Heavy D!. Classic Mode Ending Movie Astaroth had defeated his rival Xiaoyu and Master Hand then raised his axe Kulutues with “Yes! Now all of the universe will fall before the might, of Astaroth!” Then laughs evilly but the USA Sports Team comes by, wanting revenge as Heavy D! yells off screen “Hold on, one damn minute!” When the monster turns to fight them , Heavy first announces “Let me congratulate you for winning the competition, but you just took my invitation! You're gonna pay big time!” Lucky Glauber next tells the monster, “I lost my invitation, but I still wanna fight!” Brian Battler bangs his chest and yells “Yeah! We want our spotlight back!” They then run at him yelling “Give us our spotlight back right now!” But Astaroth readies Kulutues, says “Don't expect to die peacefully!” then swings his axe and the Sports team are comically knocked away into the sky. Astaroth then yells the sky “I am the ultimate. I have the power to destroy even Soul Edge!” Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from Soul Calibur II. After the announcer calls his name Astarothsmashes his axe forward while the camera zooms with "BALBA!". Special Attacks Poseidon Tide Rush (Neutral) Astaroth spins five times while holding Kulutues vertically in front of him while laughing evilly. This move was also used in Monty Oum's fan-made series Dead Fantasy by Ninja Gaiden character Rachel in the second episode. Double Discus (Side) Astaroth sweeps the stage's floor twice with Kulutues. Flying Divide (Up) Astaroth high-jumps forward and smashes anyone in his path, dealing 35% damage. Dark Tamer (Down) Astaroth performs a low kick and swings Kulutues right at his opponent. Cestemus Doctrine (Hyper Smash) Astaroth shouts "Damn you! Maggot...", then he grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground while saying "Take THIS!". He then spins them on the ground with Kulutues as he says "I'LL CUT YOU TO SHREDS!!!!!", creating a fire vortex. Eternal Damnation (Final Smash) Astaroth asks his opponent "You think you've WON?!", then he headbutts one of his opponent twice to knock that opponent to the floor, slams his weapon into his opponent, scurries that opponent around the area while saying "I'LL CUT YOU TO SHREDS!!!!!", and then launches it away while shouting "YOU SCUM!!!". This doesn't cause an automatic K.O., but it still causes heavy damage (approximately 300% damage). Bonus Costume Astaroth's Bonus Costume is based on his Soul Calibur V Player 1 costume. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Astaroth. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Astaroth. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Astaroth's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Astaroth raises Kulutues in the air then he slams Kulutues onto the ground while saying "I'm going to kill... ALL OF YOU!!!". ##Astaroth raises Kulutues in the air then he slams Kulutues onto the ground while saying "So pathetic...". (Alisa victories only) #Astaroth drops Kulutues, beats on his chest, and then he says "Hell awaist, PEON!" while posing. #*Astaroth drops Kulutues, beats on his chest, and then he says "Filthy MAGGOTS..." while posing. (X-23 victories only) #*Astaroth drops Kulutues, beats on his chest, and then he says "Cry out in pain! I wanna hear you scream!" while posing. (Sailor Scout/Super Reader/54th member victories only) #*Astaroth drops Kulutues, beats on his chest, and then he says "The power... I can feel it!" while posing. (Sebastian/Lili victories only) #*Astaroth drops Kulutues, beats on his chest, and then he says "Damn! I forgot to take its soul!" while posing. (Lars victories only) #*Astaroth drops Kulutues, beats on his chest, and then he says "Only I, am Astaroth!" while posing. (Victories against himself only) #Astaroth walks around while slamming Kulutues on the floor twice while saying "Hm? I gues that was too much...". #*Astaroth walks around while slamming Kulutues on the floor twice while saying "You're just pathetic and weak!". (Xiaoyu victories only) #*Astaroth walks around while slamming Kulutues on the floor twice while saying "Hey! At least put up a fight!". (Fist of the North Star character victories only) #Astaroth mounts his foot on Kulutues and says "You thought you could live through this?!". #*Astaroth mounts his foot on Kulutues and comments "You and your stupid tricks, MAGGOT...". (Kazuya victories only) On-Screen Appearance Astaroth walks in with his axe behind him saying "I will SMASH YOU TO PIECES!" then brings it to his fighting stance. Special Quotes *I hunger for YOUR SOUL! (When fighting Jin) *Hm! I'll give you something... (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Stop moving around! It's irritating! (When fighting Christie or Eddy) *All you had to do was die quietly, but now... (When fighting Ganryu or Jagi) *I'LL GRIND YOU INTO THE GROUND! (When fighting X-23) *I'm going to kill... all of you! (When fighting Heihachi) *You thought you could live through this? (When fighting Alisa, any member of the Super Readers, or Veronica) *Even in droves, they're still too weak. (When fighting Eloise or Miharu) *I'm gonna squeeze the life out of you! (When fighting Red Queen or Ami O.) *Did you just do something?! (When fighting Devil Kazuya or Yumi Y.]) *Want me to tear you apart? (When fighting Anna or Pinky D.D.) *Don't expect a quick death! (When fighting Milli, Penguin, Shin, Azazel, Hannah, Dragon Shiryu, any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, or Genki) Trivia *Astaroth was one of the first two Soul Calibur fighters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Cassandra was confirmed alongside him. *Astaroth and Seth have the same English voice actor. *Astaroth. Roy Hess, and Magneto have the same Japanese voice actor. *Astaroth is evil-aligned in this game, but he is not evil-aligned when he's coming on against Sakura Kasugano or Mitsuhide Akechi. Despite this, Astaroth uses a mix of his quotes from Soul Calibur III to Soul Calibur V in all of SSBT and its sequel. *Astaroth's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Xiaoyu. His second rival is Squirtle. *He is one of the three men who separately steal the invitations meant for the King of Fighters USA Sports Team. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume